Torisetsu
by shota hunterz
Summary: On this occasion, thank you very much for choosing someone like me Before using, please read this instruction manual carefully / JeanEren / Songfict / YAOI


**Torisetsu**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jean Kirschtein X Eren Yaegar**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini** **.** **"**

 **.**

 **Warn! AU, Yaoi, hvmv, typo, (kemungkinan) perubahan peran character demi kelangsungan cerita, bahasa slang tidak mendidik, latar tempat di Indonesia, kebanyakan curhatan author tentang kehidupan mabanya wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **「** **Songfict** **」**

 **.**

 **Nishino Kana – Torisetsu**

 **.**

 _ **On this occasion,**_

 _ **thank you very much**_

 _ **for choosing someone like me**_

 _ **Before using,**_

 _ **please read**_

 _ **this instruction manual carefully,**_

"Ya gitu, gue udah bareng-bareng sama kunyuk ini dari kecil. Kemana-mana bareng, apa-apa bareng. Sampe bikin dosa aja bareng."

"Enek."

"Sok enek lo, padahal keenakan."

"Ih najis."

"LOH EREN HOMOANNYA JEAN?"

Gusti.

Salah fokus.

"Nyet, kalo orang ngomong ya didengerin! Apaan tuh homo-homo! Kalo si Jean sih kayanya iya. Tapi gue normal seratus persen!"

"Siapa ya the father of homo yang diem-diem ngoleksi doujin iya iya-nya Zoro Sanji?"

"Kita kan belinya bareng Jean."

"Oh iya. Lupa."

 _ **Always handle me properly with care**_

 _ **I'm a limited-edition item,**_

 _ **No return,**_

 _ **no exchange**_

Katanya sumbu kesabaran Jean itu pendek sekali, dikit-dikit marah, emosian dan suka berteriak. Eren mengatakan itu pada setiap orang yang baru berteman dengan Jean di kampus. Bagaimana tidak, setiap inchi dari tubuh Eren auranya emosiable. Banget. Contohnya tadi siang.

"Jen..."

"Hmmmmm!"

"Menurut lo mending kuah kare apa kuah shiro?"

"Kare."

"Tapi yang shiro enak Jean, gue udah coba kemaren."

"Yaudah shiro."

"Masa makan shiro lagi? Kemaren kan udah! Gimana sih lo!"

"Kuah somay aja enak."

"Ini Ramen bukan somay nji*g"

"DEMI TUHAN EREN GUE UDAH SELESAI MAKAN RAMEN DARI TADI DAN ELO BELOM KELAR-KELAR MILIH MAU MAKAN APA?! GUE PULANG NIH! TUGAS OSJUR MASIH BANYAK."

 _ **Please be understanding**_

 _ **There would be times**_

 _ **when I'd get bad mood suddenly**_

 _ **Even though I wouldn't answer**_

 _ **if you asked me the reason**_

 _ **But I'd get angry if you left me alone**_

 _ **Forgive me for always being like this**_

 _ **Still, no need to concern about that,**_

 _ **just get along with me until the end**_

 _ **I'd be long-lasted,**_

Jika nobel dianugerahkan pada individu yang memiliki kesabaran level dewa maka Jean merasa pantas memenangkan kategori "Manusia sabar penyanyang monyet". Monyet bicara bernama Yaegar yang sudah intervensi dalam hidupnya selama tujuh belas tahun benar-benar penguji kesabaran yang hebat. Pemaksa, sering marah tanpa kejelasan, destruktif, cerewet, tidak bisa diam, dan hanya satu yang sepertinya mampu menghapus deretan dosa Eren dimata pemuda jangkung bermarga Kisrchtein itu. Manisnya Eren ketika cemburu.

"Yaudah sana maennya sama si Marco aja! Gak usah ajak gue. Gak usah pinjem-pinjem Pe Es gue lagi. Jangan pinjem duit gue lagi. Gue mau bilang mama biar kita pisah kosan sekalian."

Eren mengoceh tanpa henti sambil membereskan bajunya di lemari kosan yang sempit, tatkala Jean baru saja menaruh sepatunya di rak depan sehabis pulang kerja kelompok bersama kawan barunya, Marco bodt.

"Nggak usah cengengesan monyet! Gue mau telpon mama sekarang juga nih! Pergi aja sama Marco, dasar Maho!"

"Pfft... lo cemburu Ren?"

i _ **f you periodically praised me**_

 _ **like said how beautiful my nails**_

 _ **Please notice**_

 _ **even the slightest changing**_

 _ **Watch over me carefully**_

 _ **But please no need to aware**_

 _ **that I've become chubby or**_

 _ **the other unnecessary things**_

Tinggal berdua di kamar kosan tiga kali empat meter persegi membuat mereka merasa asing dengan kata 'privasi'. Aib Eren, aib Jean juga. Dosa Eren, dosa Jean juga. Dan segala bentuk perubahan sekecil apapun pada mereka - baik fisik maupun non-fisik dapat teraba secara instan.

"Tadi lo liat gak kating yang sangar banget? Itu tuh anak Komisi Disiplin yang cebol, yang mulutnya item kebanyakan ngeroko. Tau gak? Iya gue liat dia tadi kepeleset di kamar mandi! Hahahahaha emang ya kualat itu gak cuma di akherat aja."

"Sumpah lo Ren? Nyesel gue gak ikut lo tadi ke kamar mandi hahahaha –Eh itu nametag gue jangan diinjek bego."

Untuk meletakkan barang-barang OsJur saja harus rebutan dengan tempat duduk.

"Dan gue gak kuat tadi gue ngakak parah lo tau Jean. Rasanya pengen gue foto tuh Komisi Disiplin galak. Makannya jangan kebanyakan dzholimi adek tingkat. Huh!"

"Karma emang ya hahahahaha – EH REN RAMBUT LO KOK PITAK?"

seakan menemukan jamur crispy diantara kentang goreng, Jean memandang penuh keterkejutan pada kepala belakang Eren yang ternyata botak sedikit. Banyak deng.

"Iya Jen, belum selesai gue ceritanya. Abis ngakak itu gue mau di botakin sama Kak Levi katanya poni gue kepanjangan. Poni kan didepan ya Jen, alesan aja dia mah sirik sama gue. Kalah ganteng."

"Ya elo gobelog Ren, ngakak gak tau situasi ppfftt... hahahaha anjir sumpah Ren lo mesti di foto sekarang juga – PAKE TAS KARUNG SAMA NAMETAG KARDUS LO REN GUE AMBIL HP DULU DI TAS."

"GUE PITAKIN JUGA ELO YA JEN! SERIUS NIH!"

 _ **In case**_

 _ **I've gotten aged**_

 _ **and you start to look for others**_

 _ **I want you to recall**_

 _ **the day of our first meet**_

Angin malam dibiarkan menembus jendela kamar yang sengaja tak ditutup. Didalamnya, kedua insan tengah berbaring diatas kasur busa tipis. Setengah badan di kasur, separuh lagi dilantai. Lampu sudah dimatikan, tinggal menunggu kantuk menjemput. Yang lebih jangkung sudah merasakan kepalanya melayang-layang nyaris bermimpi ketika kunyuk Yaegar memanggilnya dengan berteriak. Gak kira-kira emang ini bocah.

"JEAN!"

"APA!" tak mau Jean ikut berteriak, ia merasa tertantang karena seharian sudah kenyang diteriaki. Jalan diteriaki, duduk diteriaki, neleng dikit diteriaki, kebanyakan nunduk diteriaki, serba salah memang maba mah.

"Lo tau gak bedanya elo sama kuda? Gak ada bedanya hahahaha" Kepala Jean masih bependar-pendar karena tak jadi tidur, Eren sudah mengganggunya dengan tebakan receh yang membuatnya ingin benar-benar menendang si kunyuk ke planet Namek.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau Engkau menghendaki, cabutlah nyawa si Eren ini sekarang. Hamba ikhlas ya Tuhan."

Hanya dengan interval waktu beberapa detik, suara sudah tak terdengar dan Jean benar-benar mendudukan tubuhnya demi memastikan apakah doanya benar-benar mujarab.

"Si kampret, ngelindur ternyata."

Jean sampai memastikan deru nafas Eren dengan menaruh telunjuk dihidungnya.

Eren saat tidur merupakan pemandangan indah dalam hidup Jean semenjak anak itu memasuki kehidupannya, dan ia diam-diam mengakui dalam hati.

Selimut yang sudah kusut dibawah kaki, perlahan ia naikan sebatas leher Eren. Jendela yang terbuka di tutup dan Jean tersenyum sebelum berbaring tepat disamping Eren yang memeluk guling seperti anak kecil.

 _ **From now on, please get along with me**_

 _ **Even though I'm like this,**_

 _ **please forgive and smile for me**_

 _ **Cherish me forever, because I'm the one**_

 _ **who've a lifetime warranty**_

"Ren, bantuin bikin proposal ini dong, ntar gue contekin essay punya gue."

Mata Jean tak beralih dari layar komputer portabel, tangannya terampil menjamah papan ketik ketika sub judul sudah menunjukan rincian biaya. Dia memang paling tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angka.

"Enak aja nyontek-nyontek. Nanti ketauan kating gue dibotakin beneran."

"Yaudah lo gak usah nyontek, tapi bantuin gue."

Eren mode menyebalkan, On.

Mentang-mentang baru dapat transferan, ia serasa menjadi raja.

Raja monyet.

"Males ah Jean, mana ada bantuan tanpa bayaran. Laodh aja."

"Plis atuh Ren. Gue tau lo lagi banyak duit tapi bantuin ini dulu dikit. Tolong."

"Gak mau! Gue masi pengen maen pe-es."

"Emang tugas lo udah beres?"

Ditanya begitu, Eren serasa diatas angin.

"Plis deh gak usah samain gue kaya elo."

"Makannya bantuin gue! cepet Ren keburu tukang printnya tutup"

"Gak!"

"Oke, gue otw kosan Marco aja kalo gitu. Dia kayanya mau bantuin gue."

"I-ih Jean! Yaudah sini gue bantuin! Gak usah deh lo sok sok minta bantuan yang lain, ntar dikiranya gue jahat lagi gak mau bantuin temen."

"Kan emang!"

 _ **Suprisingly, a single of flower**_

 _ **could tighten my heart**_

 _ **Give me a little present in usual day**_

 _ **is greatly effective**_

 _ **Your sense for choosing present**_

 _ **is important, too**_

 _ **But a short and poor letter**_

 _ **is my greatest happiness**_

Alih-alih menujukan suratnya untuk kakak tingkat, justru jean Kirschtein malah mengarahkan surat cintanya pada kawan satu perjuangan, satu kampung, satu jurusan, satu kelas, satu kosan dan kawan senadinya.

 **Untuk, Eren (kunyuk) Yaegar**

 **Please muka asem lo gak usah dikusut-kusutin lagi.**

 **Ini surat benci bukan surat cinta. Jangan ge-er lo!**

 **Gue nggak tau mau kasih surat benci (coret) surat cinta ke siapa, alhasil lo gue naikin dulu derajatnya jadi objek isi surat gue.**

 **Gue cuma mau bilang, maafin gue soal yang kemarin.**

 **Gue nggak maksud buat cari temen baru atau apa. Tapi dia itu partner kelompok gue buat bikin makalah, dan gue sama sekali nggak maksud buat cuekin elo.**

 **Maafin gue ya, gue pengen main PES soalnya. Nggak enak kalo nebeng punya yang lain.**

 **Jangan baper ya Ren.**

 **Ttd**

 **Jean ganteng**

Dan tengsin Jean bertambah kuat ketika yang membacakan surat cintanya adalah kating cebol ketua Komisi Disiplin bernametag Rivaille Ackerman yang konon kabarnya beliau merupakan manusia ter-tsuyoi seantero jurusan.

"Jean, Eren. Maju ke depan, sekarang!"

 _ **In case, my cheeks**_

 _ **have gotten wet with tears**_

 _ **Please gently wipe them off**_

 _ **Hold me tight, because you're the one**_

 _ **who can fix me**_

"Gue udah nggak kuat lagi Jean, udah bulan ke dua dan masih aja kita dipecundangi kaya gini. Gusti, gue pengen pulang Jean, gue nggak mau kuliah lagi."

Eren baru saja tiba di kosan tercintanya sebelum sempat menaruh nametag dan atribut ospek lainnya. Jean mengekori dari belakang hanya mengorek telinganya tanpa minat. Curhatan ke lima puluh delapan kali yang ia dengar dan nyaris hafal.

"Mau makan apa?" Jean mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nametag dan tas karung ia taruh diatas nakas kosong.

"Kalo lo mau lanjut, lanjut aja Jean. Gue mau telpon ibu, biar ayah gue jemput gue sekarang. Gue udah gak tahan!" pertanyaan Jean tak digubris, mulutnya terus mengoceh dengan suara nyaris parau. "Belum lagi minggu depan LDKM. Gusti, gue gak tahan sumpah."

"Yaelah Ren cupu banget sih lo."

"Bukan masalah cupu atau apa Jean, lo nggak tau rasanya jadi gue. Dipitakin, dipermaluin depan umum, suruh tari ular, makan minyak ikan, suruh ngunyah sambiloto abis itu dagu gue dicolek-colek!"

"Kan gue juga gitu Ren.'

"Tapi lo nggak dicolek-colek dan rambut lo gak dipitakin!"

"Tapi lo juga nggak disuruh baringan di tengah lapang basket jam satu siang kaya gue kan?"

"Tapi..." Eren merengek. Ia nyaris meneteskan air matanya.

"Dua minggu lagi semuanya normal kok. Percaya sama gue!"

"Musrik percaya sama lo!"

"Yaudah percaya aja sama kata hati lo. Kasian Mama sama Ayah lo udah biayain lo disini. Dan lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Kalo lo pergi gue sama siapa?"

Eren diam. Ia menatap punggung Kirschtein muda yang tak dibalut seragam. Pemuda itu nyaris masuk ke kamar mandi ketika melontarkan kata-kata mengejutkan yang menghantam dada Eren.

"Dan lagi, lo gak usah takut. Gue akan jagain lo kok."

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup sempurna saat Eren melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Jean.

"Apaan sih lo kudaaaaa...!"

 _ **Once in a while, take me for a trip**_

 _ **In our anniversary,**_

 _ **let's go to a fashionable dinner**_

 _ **Without saying,**_

 _ **that doing cool things are not my style**_

 _ **please escort me nicely**_

 _ **I'd accept all of your everything**_

 _ **with vast heart and deep love**_

Kirschtein muda duduk dengan gagah diatas sadel sepeda. Kaki kanannya bertahta diatas pedal dan kaki kirinya menapak tanah. Rambutnya dilapisi keringat dan tertiup angin sore, tempaan sinar senja terlukis diwajahnya.

"Ren!"

Eren baru saja keluar dari kosan satu kamar berdua miliknya dan Jean saat disuguhi pemandangan yang... Eren tak ingin mengakuinya tapi jean benar-benar tampan kala itu.

"Sepeda siapa yang lo colong?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini punya si Connie, gue minjem. Sengaja."

"Terus lo mau apa?" Eren mengamati sepeda dari dekat, ia mengusap stang. Sepeda gunung yang kokoh.

"Gue mau ajak lo ke warung Udon di deket terminal. Itu warung baru buka, katanya enak dan harganya gak sadis. Mau nggak?" jean tak seperti biasanya berbicara sumringah, ia mengusap keringat yang jatuh di pelipis kanan.

"Lo pasti mau minjem duit gue."

"Kaga. Gue mau minta kok. Hehehe"

"Gak mau!"

"Yaelah gitu aja ngambek. Cepetan naik. Ibu gue baru transfer. Katanya gue harus traktir lo makan pas gue bilang lo kurus banget macem tengkorak idup."

"Aduan lo kaya bocah!"

"Protes mulu!"

"Gue gak yakin kalo lo bawa dompet."

"Naik atau gue cium?"

Eren terdiam, wajahnya berekspresi jijik. Sekali ia pukul kepala Jean sebelum akhirnya menurut untuk berdiri di atas footstep belakang. Tangannya bertumpu pada bahu yang lebih jangkung.

"Gak usah baper lo!"

"Najis."

 **.**

Langit malam terbentang dengan ramahnya, mempersilakan ribuan bintang untuk berdiri mengamati manusia dari atas sana. Angin malam menerbangakan helaian-helaian rambut, bulan sabit muncul dengan cahaya malu-malu.

Kedua insan yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam di warung Udon yang ternyata memang sesuai ekspektasi, menembus raja gelap diantara jalan-jalan sepi penduduk. Waktu sudah mulai menunjukan pukul 10 malam, dan lima jam lalu mereka telah ribut mengenai beberapa hal kecil. Entah itu saat menaiki sepeda, ketika makan dan ketika berebut siapa yang akan dibonceng dengan alasan adu jantan.

Bahu Kirschtein lagi-lagi ditumpui oleh Eren. Dan Yaegar lagi-lagi harus pasrah kalah jantan karena ternyata massa badan Jean lebih berat dari yang ia kira, sehingga ia harus pasrah untuk tetap menjadi tuan putri yang berdiri di belakang.

"Ren, lo dingin gak?" Jean berteriak dari depan. Jalan mulai berkelok, memaksa Eren untuk mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Iyalah bego! Gue gak pake jaket."

"Peluk aja gue!"

"Mening gue Hipotermia daripada Rabies."

"Hahahaha yaelah Ren, baperan amat sih lo jadi cowo."

"Idih siapa yang baper!"

Jean seketika menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menuntut Eren untuk menjejakan kaki kanannya ke atas tanah.

"Kalo gak baper, buktiin dong. Peluk aja leher gue. Atau lo mau gue bonceng di depan?"

"Apaan sih lo Jean, homo!"

"Kok lo mikirnya gitu? Gue gak mau entar mama Carla marahin gue karena gak bantu lo buat jaga kesehatan. Besok kita kuliah. Kalo lo masuk angin ntar pak Sadhis ngamuk."

"Yaudah bawel!"

Eren kembali menjejakan kedua kakinya di atas footstep. Kedua lengannya melingkari leher si coklat susu.

"Bangsat jangan cekek leher gue!"

"Katanya suruh peluk!"

"Ya elo kekencengan!"

Keduanya tertawa, melintasi gelap malam berdua diatas satu sepeda. Suara-suara jangkrik bernyanyi sebagai musik pengiring, taburan bintang menghiasi mereka sebagai lampu kerlip. Dan bulan sabit sudah memancarkan cahayanya tanpa malu-malu.

"Jean!"

"Hmm"

"Gue..."

"Lo naksir gue?"

"Ya enggak lah najis!"

"Kok gue naksir elo ya?"

Eren terdiam, percakapan selanjutnya hanya dari gemerisik angin diantara dedaunan.

"Yaudah."

"Gitu doang jawaban lo?"

"Terus gue harus apa?"

"Cium pipi gue kek – EH ANJIR JANGAN JAMBAK GUE!"

"Lo homo Jean!"

"Pada dasarnya semua manusia itu homo nyet. Homo sapiens!"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Eren angkat bicara. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu, pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Jean membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Gue gak keberatan kok lo naksir gue – "

"Tapi boong! Hahahahahahahaha"

"Bangsat Jean!" Aksi jambak rambut berlangsung season tiga.

"Sa-sakit Ren lepasin, sumpah sakit. Pala gue aahh!"

"Becanda lo gak lucu, kuda!"

"Lo baper?"

"Kaga!"

"Gue gak akan noleh kebelakang ah, gue tau lo lagi blushing. Ntar gue makin naksir."

"berisik! Jalan aja ke depan!"

Permata hijau bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata, Eren memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapuan angin malam di pipinya yang sedang memanas. Lengkungan senyum dengan nakal tak mau pudar. Jean Kirschtein dan segala ketiba-tibaannya berhasil mengikat seluruh logika. Semestanya memang ditakdirkan untuk berpusat satu sama lain.

"Ren!"

"Apa?"

"Kayanya gang kosan kita kelewat deh."


End file.
